Hidden Intentions
by BetaReject
Summary: Set during ep Things Past. Jadzia finds herself posing as a mistress to Gul Dukat, conflicted between playing her role and the truth she soon realizes not everything is as it seems...


**Authors note:** This is written in dedication for spritejessa who sparked up the question whether a " Dax and Dukat /a actually did the "deed" in the ep "Things Past" on Live Journal. Also to Cassielsander who thought there was a possibility as well that things occurred between them both. So with that in mind you've all been warned ;)

**Disclaimer:** As if I own any of this...Even the concept isn't mine!

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive undertones.

**Pairing:** Dax/Dukat before you run screaming into the night please understand the story does explain itself. hopeful smile

--

Hidden Intentions

It wasn't meant to happen, in fact none of it turned out as planned. Too late now for such thinking Jadzia chides herself as she slips out from the warmth of the heated bed. Quietly climbing into a deep purple silk robe that rests nearby she swiftly moves out of the bedroom into the bathing hall that acts as a link to the rest of the Gul's living quarters.

If he is aware of her absence she did not know, for the moment she didn't care. After all this isn't real, none of it really is she tells herself, only a shadow of another reality. Like passing through a holosuites she thinks as while removing the flimsy garb before stepping into the steaming pool.

Pushing the twinges of guilt she feels out of her mind the Trill tries to relax in the pool's warmth, reveling how it seems to ease her spirit somewhat. Closing her eyes she sinks further into the water. Admittedly the pompous Gul was much easier to predict then she could have imagined, but in reality perhaps she was the predictable one. It came as no surprise, his true intentions, yet on the other hand she had been more then willing to comply. Which left the question: why?

It wasn't like she was drunk, even if it was her first time trying Kanar, a few sips of the vile syrup couldn't have had that much effect. It certainly wasn't because of his personality, after all she had known many arrogant fools in her lifetimes and he put them all to shame. Not to mention he is a cruel man, who truly believed himself to be some sort of hero.

She laughs softly at the absurdity of such a thought before going silent once more. He obviously wasn't that unwitting or blind, after all he did "charm" her or rather I allowed him to she thinks in silence. That was the key – she allowed him she keeps telling herself as Jadzia continues to ponder her actions.

Was it because part me felt sorry for him? For his ignorance, the possibility of what he could have been had there been no occupation? Perhaps like most females I too couldn't resist the bad boy image. No definitely not that she thinks with a slight smirk. She had long since lost that childish notion when she became joined. Maybe it was just the need to add a new experience to the symbiotes memories. Yet if that is the case why do it in an alternate universe? Did I really think it would be any different?

Silence only answers her questions, leaving her restless and edgy. Having had enough of the steaming bath she climbs out drying herself off quickly before slipping back into the silken robe. About to return to his quarters she stops suddenly as a strange sense of urgency causes her turn around and go in the opposite direction as she heads further into Gul Dukat's chambers. Surely I'm here for some reason she thinks and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is.

--

Her fingers dance across the console of the Prefect's desk before cursing softly under her breath as the cold female voice of the computer once more denies her access to its secrets.

"Damnit work you piece of junk."

Dax mutters as she makes another futile attempt to break the security code but to no avail. With a frustrated sigh she sits back in her seat as she plays back everything in her mind.

The cameras were easy enough to spot and jam as was the main security systems. One of the few perks of working on the reformed Terok'Nor she thinks with an annoyed sigh.

"Doesn't help much if I can't get into the main security logs."

She murmurs trying to ignore the growing urgency she feels as the need to find what she seeks increases, playing tricks on her nerves. Should he wake up and notice his mistress missing before she broke through the systems security things would get very ugly, very fast. The symbiote too seems to tense in her stomach causing her to frown deeply as she struggles to remember the old codes for the main computer security. Staring at the glossy screen a sentence in Bajoran suddenly enters her mind. This is a real shot in the dark, she thinks while typing the words.

I To the beginning of their education. /I

b Password Confirmed. /b

The computer chirps as Jadzia sighs in relief feeling oddly grateful for Toran's experience with deciphering puzzles and codes. The information scrolls before her and quickly she puts it to memory. It isn't anything substantial, a few security codes, some itinerary information for the Gul's observation of the Ore processors and a basic layout of the area. Once the information is collected she quickly erases all evidences of her presence and reactivates the security cameras once more, leaving no trace behind for them to find.

--

After living on Deep Space 9 for over four years you'd think I'd know every nook and cranny of this place. But my luck would have it I'm as lost as I'll ever be she thinks darkly as she stares ahead wondering how she ended up outside the hallways that led to Gul Dukat's quarters. The surrounding area is void of visitors, which comes as no surprise to the Trill considering the late hour.

Unexpectedly a hand clamps over her mouth as Jadzia finds herself being led quickly around the corner of the dimly lit hallway. Moving the hand away from her mouth the shadowy form motions her to be silent as he points to his eyes then to the direction of a drunken Glinn and a dabo girl who round another corner nearby. It is apparent that he was only returning to his quarters but they both watch and wait in silence not daring to breath as they pass by.

Jadzia thoughts seem to buzz with curiosity as she waits eagerly for the threat to be out of earshot. Once its considered safe the strange man turns to face her again speaking in hushed tones, as his lilting accent reminds her of Major Kira.

"What took you so long Lyta? Did you run into trouble?"

Jadzia stares at him in silence as she finds herself briefly at loss for words. It all makes sense now she thinks. The sudden urgency the need to move, how it led her to Gul Dukat's office and the files. Its safe to say whoever this Lyta is she was obviously part of the underground she thinks with a tinge of a smile.

"You alright? You seem dazed. That spoonhead didn't hurt you did he?"

The man asks in concern as he places a hand on her shoulder, causing the Trill to snap out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, no I'm alright just nervous."

She says in apologetic whispers as she inwardly adds.

I No, quite the opposite actually /I

The man casts her a lopsided smile that seems to lighten the mood although the urgency is still evident in his voice..

"Don't worry, that's to be expected. But you did get the information correct?"

Nodding she quickly offers all the details found in the Gul's computer only minutes ago. The stranger listens to her quietly obviously placing her words to memory as his expression is both grim and relieved.

"You did well thank you and good luck. May the prophets keep you safe Lyta."

He says softly as she smiles weakly in response returning the blessing to him. Without warning he embraces her tightly before slipping into the shadows, leaving her alone to ponder what just happened before stepping back inside.

--

Reentering Gul Dukat's room Jadzia is greeted by the silky voice of the prefect.

"Where did you go?"

He asks as she smiles innocently once more taking on the role as the Bajoran mistress.

"I was in the bathing chambers, I thought I'd soak for a bit. It's quite relaxing actually, even if it's a bit too warm.

She remarks demurely hoping that he wouldn't question the matter further. The Gul either too tired or too confident to doubt his mistress's absence only looks at her in slight concern as she slips into bed with him once more.

"Why didn't you say something to me? I would have had the temperature lowered for you, after all I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He remarks softly, reaching over to touch her flushed cheek.

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother waking you up."

The Trill purrs in response before leaning in silencing any further questions with a passionate kiss, which he responds to eagerly. As things take a more intimate turn Dax finds any guilt she had melting away.

After all I do need to keep him distracted may as well have fun with it, besides by tomorrow, hopefully this will be nothing more then a dream. If not then at least I know I did something to help end this madness she thinks to herself as she loses herself in the moment.


End file.
